


Lovely

by Terrixomese



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: ?? Depending on how many people want it., Alternate Universe - High School, Clementine + Minerva fluff, Ericson's is some normal highschool, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, I genuinely love Minerva so, I'm pretty excited, It's just some maryjane, Lee and Carley are married bc that's cute, Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Requested, Romantic Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, modern high school au, that's all, with shitty uniforms because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrixomese/pseuds/Terrixomese
Summary: She's never had the best experience with love.But maybe, this might been the best chance she's got.Requested by Feline on 'Strange'
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Lovely

# — Specifics

* * *

**_Clementine + Minerva_ **

_"She's never had the best experiences with love,_

_But maybe, this might be the best chance she's got"_

_Basically, Clementine had moved back to Georgia after years and eventually has to start fresh at a completely new school "by the name of"Ericson's High._

_This will be rather cliche. Protagonist meets the love of their life by bumping into one another at school, the protagonist spills their drink/food on the other person and tries their absolute best to help them despite the fact the other person was extremely mad at the protagonist. They don't like each-other at first, but that's basically until the protagonist falls in love for no absolute reason and yk the rest._

_It won't be exactly like that, there will be some extreme differences, but that was just an example to what I have planned, but it won't be THAT cheesy and cliche. It'll mostly be one-sided love at first and a more of a love-hate relationship._

_Louis and Clementine will be a thing for a few chapters though, same with Minerva and Violet._

_As much as I love Violet, she will be a bit of an ass because of the fact I want drama. I don't like completely fluffy stories._


End file.
